Say Goodbye
by Moon1997-2
Summary: Rodney Whump, and why not? Torren John... ) Sweety combination Enjoy it !


**Nothing is mine, no mine, just enjoy.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Torren, we're going late. Teyla replied

"Quiet love, I'm sure Dr. Weir will wait for us." It's the first social science class, take it easy. Sheppard said

Rodney bent down and smiled at the boy, tapping his nose, which the boy responded with a shy smile.

\- Tell me champ, what happens?  
\- Uncle Rod, last night ... last night ... I was able to add and subtract, as you said it. And my daddy told me it was okay.  
\- Is that true Sheppard?  
\- Ohm! Yeah, yeah, Rodney, I worked a lot on that last night, I almost did not sleep, until I did not solve your 30 mathematical problems, Mckay ...  
\- Well ... well ... were they correct?  
\- Yes, Mckay, I checked, we're surprised with Teyla ... this is not normal ?  
\- Oh ! Of course it is not normal, he is only fou years old ... You can imagine what he will do and understand with ten ... ... I have ... I have to do a theory about mpc, so ... ..can understand ...  
\- Mckay, easy! Let's take it easy, for the moment, let's take the next step with Torren, mathematical multiplications, said John  
\- Do you think it's right to demand so much? We are teaching him all the subjects, as John says, I do not know if it is good. Teyla said  
\- Love. Teyla, of course it's good, on earth to children like our son. They are called "gifted"  
\- Gifted?  
\- Yes, Teyla are children who understand and have more skills than other children and has very promising futures is fine, do not worry,  
\- I also started very young, at five and divided perfectly, I am waiting for Torren to do it at the end of this year ... almost when he has five and I hope to be able to advance much more. Maybe he will be scientist like me.  
\- Quiet little brain, we'll see what he chooses, is his decision, so let's give him the tools to make it good. Maybe he will be military ...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Teyla hit John on the shoulder, while Rodney just rolleye.

\- Torren, good thing you did that ... I'm very proud of you.  
\- Uncle, I want to learn more! I want to divide and be able to understand algebra, I think your work is very interesting.  
\- Thanks Torren, but you should also pay attention to other subjects, because they are all very important.  
\- Yes, uncle, uncle ... this afternoon we can see multiplications?  
\- Em ... ..well I ... I do not know .. Rodney gave John a question look.  
\- Yes, Rodney this afternoon, when you come to play with Jimto, you can go through his room, he is in your care Rodney, you know that we have the mission to go to Kirov to close the trade pact.  
\- Okay, this is done, I have more important things to do in the morning, champion, I'll see you this afternoon. Rodney and Torren smiled and their eyes shone ...  
\- Well, Rodney, now we're going to be late ..  
\- Bye, uncle!  
\- Of course, sorry, sorry, goodbye John, Teyla, could be an honorary member of Mensa.

Teyla nodded with John who gave him a military salute, Rodney was happy, a gifted child, here at Atlantis it was a milestone, everyone loved the little, John and Teyla went away carrying him, swinging, and I could hear Torren's light laugh. God, this child was beautiful, and more intelligent than any here. John and Teyla had been married here in Atlantis, it had been something big, just as he was also in wedding plans with Jennifer. Sharing the daily classes with Torren was good, although Jennifer was on the earth in the sgc for a season, he did not miss her so much entertaining themselves in the classes.

He hoped that with Jennifer, they would have a son with the abilities that Torren had.

Teyla and John were expecting another child and John wanted Torren so much, even if it was not for him ... Well it was his and hers ... Something like that.

Beckett had been the first to realize how gifted the child was, Torren had said Mom at 10 months while in a routine appointment and a year already had a great vocabulary, Beckett also entertained with Cadman when they left the child, They went out to play the continent and made bonfires.  
Rodney occasionally joked about Torren's fall, when he inexplicably "jumped" from his lap, said that thanks to that he was gifted, as well as when his drunken father dropped him from the crib, until Carson intervened in his medical jargon explaining to him That the blows on the head leave more than one with the head scratched and that Torren and he, had only been lucky.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Bye mommy, I love you very much.  
\- be good Torren, do not make Uncle Mer angry, and ask if you do not understand ok?  
\- Yeah, Daddy, I promise.  
\- careful playing with Jimto, you know he's bigger than you

Torren rolled his eyes.

\- Hey boy, where did you learn that?  
\- To see Uncle Mckay  
\- I need to talk to him seriously about this. Just as John and Teyla laughed as they hug Torren, after that the boy stayed with Dr. Woolsey.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Uncle Richard  
\- Yeah? tell me son  
\- Mommy and Daddy coming back soon?  
\- I do not know boy, sometimes they can take up to days, but they will come back, talk to make deals is difficult  
\- Well, I trust your word.  
\- I promise. Now you want to have lunch? I'm going to eat an elephant and you?  
\- Yes, we eat Uncle, uncle?  
\- Tell me  
\- Can I eat ice cream today?  
\- Of course, today you will eat delicious with Uncle Richard.  
\- Come on, Unc.  
\- Here we go.

Soon, Torren and Woolsey had disappeared from the control room and headed to the dining room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Yuju ! Yuju ! Atlantis calling to Torren?

Rodney slowly opened the door to Torren's room, to see him sitting there in his little chair.  
He approached softly and looked over that he had solved all the multiplication tables except the nine. The surprise was a big one!  
\- Wow!  
Torren jumped out of the chair and gave Rodney a hug ... well rather Rodney's legs

-Uncle Rodney, you came, I was with Uncle Zelenka and he taught me how to speak future time in Czech, I almost have it.

\- That's good, Torren. That is excellent, more than excellent.

Good? Good? It was spectacular the child already approached the domain of several languages, already spoke perfectly English, Italian, French, Russian, Spanish, Croatian, Japanese, Chinese, German, and Portuguese, not counting Latin and ancient plus Egyptian That Daniel Jackson had taught him. Definitely spending time here at Atlantis had been something really productive, spoke to everyone in their language and each endeavored to teach him his native language.

\- Uncle, could we go over the tables again?  
\- But, if you already have Torren, you yourself have managed not? Or is Zelenka helping you?  
\- Not uncle, no, I have done it alone, but I still do not understand the nine. Let's review everything  
\- Okay, today I want to see division and task and leave you a lot, you have to be excellent.  
\- Yes, homework, many homework ...

Ok that was not normal, Rodney laughed inside

\- Okay, let's begin ... Rodney sat in another chair at the front of the board along with Torren

After two hours ...

\- Uncle and that way is easy?  
\- Of course Torren just use your fingers, see? Rodney said holding Torren's hands explaining to him the nine table.

\- Aja!  
\- Torren is simple and practical, if you bend your thumb then 9x 1?  
\- Nine, look I have only nine

\- In fact Torrent, look we try with nine by six?  
\- One hundred and five and four ... that would be fifty-four  
\- Excellent Torren, do you understand?  
\- Yeah, uncle ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney felt pressure on the chest, it was the sixth time in these two hours, gently massaged his chest and gave a smile to Torren, continued with his explanation of multiplication two digit.

After ten minutes he suddenly began to cough. Rodney gently set the marker on the bed.  
\- Uncle Rodney? You're good?  
\- Yes ... .. Torren ... .. Quiet ... everything will be fine ..

But the cough intensified and the wheezing came out of his mouth along with his forced breathing, shit, his asthma chose the worst moments to show. Torren had never seen an asthma attack, Rodney did not want him to see it, it was not nice to see. His hands slid through every pocket of his clothes, shit had left his inhaler in the other jacket, this could not be happening.

Suddenly Torren broke into uncontrolled weeping.

\- Shhhh (cough) shhhh To ... .T Torren calm .. .. Everything ... it's going to be OK  
\- Uncle Rodney, what's wrong with you? Uncle?

The edges of his vision turned dark and fell from the chair. Torren was intelligent ... he would go for help, everything was worse in a short time, Torren was terrified. Dad had told him that he had to keep Uncle Rodney calm because he could get sick, it was this. That everyone was talking about? What was happening? Why was Uncle Rodney like this?

\- Torren ... (coughs) Uncle Carson, hurry up.

Rodney was clutching at the rug struggling for each breath, he could see the bluish color of his nails, peachy !.

\- Uncle Rodney, no uncle do not leave me alone, what's wrong?

The only thing he could hear was distorted in fact not even the same, the vision was something similar, saw spots of all colors.

-Torren, Carson- he passed out."  
\- Uncle? Uncle? Tell me, ? It's my fault,? Forgive me, ? I promise to study more, uncle please .. Uncle

 _Uncle Carson?_

 _I must get Uncle Carson, he will know what to do, when he scraped my knees he heals me, Uncle Carson ... Uncle Carson .._

Torren ran out of the room down the hall, while everyone saw his tears and said he might have fought with Jimto again.  
He arrived at the infirmary, without shouting, he shouted.

\- Uncle Car ... Carson, where are you? Uncle! Uncle!  
Carson left his office running, hearing Torren's cries, he thought something bad had happened to him. When he saw him covered with tears he appraised it by eye as he ran towards him.

\- What happened, Johnny? Shhhh shhhh I'm already here. Have you hurt yourself?  
Carson carried him to a bed.  
\- Uncle Rod ... Uncle Rod has ... he has  
\- Oh God! Has he hit you? Has it hurt you? Where? He yelled at you?  
\- No ... Uncle Rodney told me to look for you. I do not know what's wrong with him?  
\- Shh .. calm Torren, I'm not understanding anything ...  
\- I was ... with Uncle Rodney and suddenly I could not breathe, he looked for something but he did not find it and he fell on the floor and he did not speak to me anymore, he fell asleep, what happens to him,? What?  
\- I want a medical team to Torren's room, now !  
\- Uncle? Uncle?  
\- Hey shh .. sh .. you're staying with Marie I have to go help Uncle Rodney.  
\- But what's wrong?  
\- It's his asthma, Uncle Rodney is sick, Torren, he's going to be fine, I promise.  
\- His asthma? What is that?  
\- Mary do me the honors ..  
\- Go Dr, I'll explain.  
\- I'm coming.

Carson quickly left with the medical team, thinking about his best friend, had to save it

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carson spun down the hall, saw the bottom of the legs on the floor, shit did not move.

\- There is,  
\- I see it, shouted a nurse  
Carson came in and fell on his knees directly before his friend, as he turned it realized the spectral bluish pallor, sought the pulse and there was almost imperceptible.

\- Quick I want an eight tube and a central lane, Laryngoscope please.  
"Look, doctor, here it is.  
\- Put him 0.3 epinephrine directly.  
\- It's done

Carson tried to see a space to insert the tube but failed to do so  
\- Shit, fuck Rodney, do not do this to me, slow down, let me through Rodney .

The nurse pushed the apple hard.

\- What's he doing, Doctor?  
\- I do not see space, it is very inflamed, shit. I can not. Carson gave up and pulled out the tube.  
\- Put the ambu, how's the Epi?  
\- Nothing yet  
\- Shit Rodney!, Carson scraped his knuckles against Rodney's chest. But it did not get any effect.  
\- Give me a scalpel.  
\- Here.  
\- Here we go! Beckett pressed the edge of his scalpel over the existing scar in Rodney's throat, he had lost count of how many times he had done the same thing, but every time he was frightened in the same way. If he did it was because everything went wrong and he never got used to that fact.

The blood gushed out and he quickly inserted the tube into the trachea that was tight.

\- Ambu ! Thank you, God. Saturation?  
\- 85 and up.  
\- Rodney, I hate it when you do this.

The blue color of the lips remained but his sweaty face, was taking more color.

\- We are going to ask for a stretcher  
\- Yes, Dr. Beckett.

Carson only nodded, sitting comfortably next to Rodney, his hands clutching at the ambu, while the other concentrated on separating the sweaty strands from Rodney's forehead.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-I understood, Marie, why had not anyone ever explained it to me?" Uncle Rodney could have been ill and I could not have done anything.  
-Well, Torren, I'm not the one to tell you that.  
-If Uncle Rodney had been alone, what would he have been?"

Marie did not know what to answer, the child was intelligent, God !

\- Maybe he would have warned Dr. Beckett, son! I do not know

Torren sat in Marie's arms and looked at her.

\- Marie?  
\- Tell me  
\- Do you know if Uncle Rodney is going to get better?  
\- I know that yes, he always composes  
\- I was to blame, right?  
\- No, no, Torren, I already explained the triggers  
\- I do not know  
\- Torren you were not to blame, could have been anything  
\- When will my parents come back?  
-I do not know, son, but if anyone comes, Zelenka appeared with a chocolate in his hand.

Torren smiled

After two minutes, Carson came shouting orders at everyone.

\- How's Dr Beckett? Marie said

Carson gave him a cold look, and shook his head.

\- Take the child from here, let him go with Zelenka and come soon, I need hands

Okay, doctor, Marie loaded Torren and handed it to Zelenka.

\- What is it, Marie? Zelenka said  
\- I do not know, it seems that things are not going well.

Radek just nodded as he went out with Torren on Carson's side, saw Torren glancing at Rodney on the stretcher, waving his hand to cover his eyes, and left the infirmary quickly

\- What's happening?  
-Ummmm, Torren Uncle Rodney, he's very sick, but I can assure you that Uncle Carson will cure him.

Torren just nodded and wiped the tears from his face

.  
\- Shhhh, shhhh do not cry Torren, do you want to get something to eat?  
Torren denied  
\- I promise not to eat ice cream any more, if Uncle Rodney gets well  
-Torren, all right, we'll sit and wait for Uncle Beckett to come out, all right?" But I assure you that you can continue eating ice cream. And gently I place a kiss on the child's forehead.  
\- Yes, Uncle Radek.

Soon Torren was asleep in Radek's arms, and Marie only closed the doors again softly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- What happens Dr?  
\- Mary, Rodney has had a secondary attack, and its saturation is not good, it is in 82  
\- Vent?  
yes  
\- Dr Biro please take Dr Mckay to intensive care and connect him to the ventilator with this list of medications, thank you  
"Of course, Dr. Beckett."

Mary reached Carson down the hallway.

\- Anything else or is everything ready?  
\- I think, for the time being saline, dextrose and anti-inflammatory, the scanner shows a wrist fracture, perhaps falling. How is Torren?  
\- Frightened by everything, it has happened so fast and even if it is intelligent ... I know that it will cost him to recover  
\- Ummmm, did you explain laddie?  
-Yes, carson, everything, can you believe he was furious because we did not tell him about Rodney's condition before?" He said that it would have been nice to know, that what would have happened to him had something serious happened?  
\- God! Ejejje these kids now, and adults too, Sheppard stopped me talking for almost two months, I did not think I would not have said about the subject, it took him by surprise to see Rodney taking the medication, it was kind of like drugs, hahaha And Rodney also reproached me the same.  
-Well, that's how life is in this galaxy. Will he recover soon?  
\- I do not know, I hope, I think it will take about a week, depends on the evolution of the lungs.  
\- I'm going to report to Radek and Dr. Woolsey.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Dr Beckett, how is Dr Mckay?  
\- Well, the episode he had was serious, I just hope he does not have brain problems, when I arrive he hardly breathed and that can be a problem.  
\- Uncle Carson ... (Carson lifted him in his arms) Uncle Mckay is going to be okay?  
\- In a few days, I think so  
\- God has all happened so fast  
\- Quiet dr Zelenka, you obviously stay, commissioned as head of science  
\- Yes, Dr Woolsey, the truth is that I do not care much at this moment, I want my boss, who is more than that is my friend to leave fast and good health.  
\- Uncle Carson, can I see him?  
\- Ummmm  
They all joined the face of doubt Torren had, they all wanted to see how it was  
\- It's okay Torren, but only you  
\- Oh! Unc, why?  
\- It's that everyone can not enter.  
\- Come on, man, let him see it! He is the one that has been the most impacted in this subject, I will go to communicate with the Colonel, to know how the negotiations go. And comment to sgc this, to Dr. Keller  
\- And I go to sleep, I need tomorrow to go with the sg12 to a planet with naquadah.  
\- I'll stay with him, no problem  
See you tomorrow, gentlemen.  
\- The same . Bye

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Each one went by his side, while Carson came in carrying Jonny in the infirmary.

\- Hey, do not be sad, my friend.  
\- It was my fault, was not it?  
-No, ochhhh who told you that?  
\- No one, I just think that, Uncle Rodney is sick because I am not very judicious, with my duties,.  
\- What are you talking about, boy? Look, Uncle McKay's going to be okay, and it's not your fault. By the way, what did he teach you today?  
\- Well we saw multiplications and I already learned, he said that he was going to give me homework but ... he ...  
\- Okay, ok still you want it?  
\- Uncle Carson  
\- Okay, so I can give you homework  
\- Seriously?  
\- Sure boy, tell me how much he gives you?

As they drove to Carson's office with Torren's bag

\- Well, if it is only a subject 30 exercises, but as we saw several issues today, that would be about 150?  
\- God, son! But that's too much for a child your age.  
\- Uncle Carson, trust me. If you do not put them on, I'll look for Uncle Radek or Dr. Biro. Or Dr. Parrish!  
\- Okay, okay, but only because you said it.  
\- Yeah! Do you know when my Uncle Mer could leave?  
\- What did you call him?  
\- Mer?  
\- I did not know that you knew his middle name, a few he confides  
\- Yeah. I know, but I'm his nephew  
\- Okay! Okay! Well I'd say in two weeks.  
\- So long?  
\- Yes son!  
\- Okay, can I go to his room?  
\- All right, tell Mary to come with you.  
\- Okay!

Torren walked out the door in search of Marie  
\- These kids today! 150? Mckay is crazy !, I will go and prepare a bed, after all, he will stay with me for a long time

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-What happened? Mr Woolsey?  
\- Colonel! Torren and Mckay are well, Torren is with Carson and Rodney is in the ICU  
\- Okay, we're delayed for another week.  
\- God! Not to be traded with gold!  
\- They almost ask us for one!  
\- God! Do your best Colonel  
\- Yes sir!  
\- How you doing there, Richard?  
\- Well within the possibilities, Elizabeth, they told me they were going to take another week  
\- the negotiation is serious!  
\- It seems!  
\- Woolsey out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Uncle Mckay, I know you can listen, Please just recover! I miss you so much!.

Rodney slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Torren almost on top of him. He wanted to speak, but soon he gently carried his hand over his throat ... tub .. Perfect ...

\- Quiet Rodney, do not touch!  
 _Rodney waved his hand in sign of "do not worry, I will not take it away"_  
\- Uncle Carson ...  
\- Hello, boy ... Rodney, how are you feeling?

 _Rodney waved his hand showing "more or less" results. Oh God! Torren had seen everything ... quickly frowned and shook his he_ ad.  
\- Rodney? You feel bad?.

Rodney asked for something to write.  
\- Here !  
\- _Carson, thank you! God, Torren has seen everything, Teyla is going to kill me_  
\- Ochhhh, luv! She will understand, for Torren do not worry I explained the whole thing!  
- _Oh, of course, Carson, he invades his head with vodoo medicine, while he gesticulates with his mouth the word vodoo , vodoo , vodoo._  
\- Rodney !

Rodney tried to laugh at the joke, but all he could do was get into something serious. ... One day he would make Carson laugh with that.

\- Relax, Rodney, for God's sake.  
 _\- Hey Carson! Who is going to stay with him?_  
\- I'll take care of it. Teyla and John already know. And Mr. Woolsey called the SGC to tell Jennifer.

Rodney gave him a rolleye

 _\- What? Carson! You know how that woman gets on the subject. What a bad godparent you are!_  
\- Rodney. It's your girlfriend, what else did you want me to do? It's late for Torren to say goodbye to Uncle Rodney. Damn, man  
- _That's good Torren! Hey look at me I do not want you to worry I'm going to recover fast so I can play._  
\- Man, I do not want to play, I want your company.  
\- Okay luv, let's go to sleep. Carson put a hand on Rodney's forehead and stirred his hair a little.  
\- Rodney sleeps a little, I'll be here in a minute.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Go To sleep boy, sleep calm,  
\- As you say, man, take care of Mer ..  
\- Always, son, always  
\- Sweet Dreams. And t Carson left the room and turn off the light.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey Rodney!  
Mckay raised an eyebrow at Carson.  
\- Do not worry, he's sleeping.  
\- _Here?_  
\- Yes, everyone is busy and I am his other favorite uncle so he is in my care ..  
\- _Well_ , Rodney whispered.  
\- Rodney, try not to do that for the love of God, you scared me to death, when I saw you lying there, I thought ... I thought very bad things ..  
- _Okay .. okay, sorry._  
\- Och .. lad, what happened to your medication ..  
\- _I think I left it in the lab._  
\- You know what I'm like with that, Rodney, please .. this can not keep happening ..  
- _I'm sorry," Rodney said with his mouth._  
\- Do not talk Rodney, just try to rest, and please do not do that again. I need you to take it and everything I give you, if I do it is for good reason. And if you do not, I'm going to put the Colonel or Ronon of your nurses, to see if anyone heeded.  
\- _Try it…_  
\- Oshhh go to sleep, tomorrow I hope you're better, and that saturation will rise ...  
- _How do you say Carson?_  
\- I love you and you know it…. You're my best friend..  
\- _And you mine. Rodney smiled .._

 _888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

\- Rodney?  
\- What are you doing here? Ronon  
\- Dr. Beckett sent me here and said I had to see you take all the medications."  
\- It can not be true.  
\- Well it is, and also told me that if you did not take you by force ... to the infirmary and tell Sheppard that you were not going to continue teaching Torren  
\- But he's gone crazy?  
\- Hey Mckay, I do not like being a nanny either, so do me the favor, and do yourself a favor. I trusted Beckett and if he says so, it's because he has good reasons to do it, believe it or not ... I worried about you last week, when I found out about what happened to you.  
\- To worry?  
\- Mckay, even if you do not believe it .. you're my brother, and I would never let anything bad happen to you .. now, if you have any objection about that .. I can charge you to the infirmary and ..  
\- No, no, you see, I'm a good boy, I'm shaking the inhalers .. believe me it's not necessary ..  
\- I hope so…  
-Uncle Rod!  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Well, Uncle Zelenka told me to come and see an experiment.  
\- Laboratories is not a good site for children ..  
\- I am not any child ..  
-That's true, Rodney smiled.  
\- Rodney, a lot of talk. No action.  
\- I am sorry. Rodney opened the bag completely and his face of surprise was gigant.  
\- Already?  
\- Is it that Carson wants to poison me with his vodoo medicine, said Rodney emptying all the contents on the table, that way they dropped 8 inhalers of different colors, plus a lot of containers of pills and injections.  
Ronon smiled,  
\- Well, Mckay. I'm going to stay here until you've taken everything.  
\- Och, it's okay ..  
\- Uncle Rod, you must be a good boy.  
\- As you say champion. As you say..


End file.
